


Big Brother Joy

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [4]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “Both! I want both. A little sister and a little brother.”That gets Shelly to laugh, enjoying the way his boys jump. The position that he is in, on his side with a pillow between his legs, means that his arm is asleep and unable to much other than laugh. Both eyes are open now and he grins at Percy.“There is only one in there, Percy,” he tells his son. They want the gender to be a surprise. They have names set aside. Pamela for a girl and Parker for a boy. Percy pouts, crossing his arms.“But I want both,” the little four-year-old says. Jefferson laughs, large hands running up and down their boy’s side.





	Big Brother Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for how late this is! I hope you had a merry Christmas and that you enjoy this love!

Shelly wakes though he doesn’t open his eyes. Content to bask in the smell of his Beta Mate. Leather, eucalyptus, and ozone mixing with the base scent of paper. It’s a scent that settles his soul. Small hands touch his stomach. Baby powder is the strongest scent that his little boy, Percival, puts off.

 

“I’m gonna be the best big brother ever,” Percival whispers and Shelly can’t help but to open one eye slowly. Jefferson is sitting cross-legged on their bed, Percival in his lap. 

 

“Yeah, you are, Percy. Do you want a sister or a brother?”

 

Percy scrunches up his face. Dark brown eyes that Shelly insists look more like Jefferson’s than his own light up as the choice is decided upon.

 

“Both! I want both. A little sister and a little brother.”

 

That gets Shelly to laugh, enjoying the way his boys jump. The position that he is in, on his side with a pillow between his legs, means that his arm is asleep and unable to much other than laugh. Both eyes are open now and he grins at Percy.

 

“There is only one in there, Percy,” he tells his son. They want the gender to be a surprise. They have names set aside. Pamela for a girl and Parker for a boy. Percy pouts, crossing his arms.

 

“But I want both,” the little four-year-old says. Jefferson laughs, large hands running up and down their boy’s side.

 

“Big brothers have to have patience. Right now you’re only going to be getting one,” Jefferson says with an air of experience. Shelly knows that Jefferson has siblings. Has spoken to one, though he isn’t sure if she was a younger sibling or older. They just haven’t been able to meet. One is in the Navy, she sends them letters. The others are just very busy.

 

Percy leans forward, placing his ear on the curve of Shelly’s stomach.

 

“I don’t care what you are. I’m going to love you no matter what.”

 

There aren’t tears in his eyes at that. There isn’t. When Shelly left England, left Oxford. Looking for a fresh start, looking for a little bit of  _ adventure _ and remembering his friend’s stories about America, he hadn’t expected to find love. Especially not in that shitty little bar that served less than adequate beer and greasy chips. But there Jefferson had been. Out of uniform and laughing. Dark brown eyes shining and scruffy cheeks just slightly tinted red. Shelly had fallen hard then. And it only got worse? Better? When he got to know the man called Seaplane.

 

“I hope you don’t change your mind when you realize how noisy babies can be,” Jefferson says sounding as choked up as Shelly feels. Percy looks insulted that he could ever change his mind. Listening to his Mate banter with his son the Omega slowly falls back to sleep, a smile on his face. This was what he expected to happen all those years ago but he’s glad that it did.

 

Months have passed since that early morning in the bedroom. Percy has stuck to Shelly’s side like glue, wanting to know everything and be everywhere. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m warming up the gel.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So your daddy doesn’t jump when I put it on him.”

 

“But why do you need to?”

 

“Put it on him?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“So we can see your sibling and listen to their heartbeat. Like this.”

 

Shelly watches as the gel is squeezed onto his bare stomach and the wand spreads it around. It takes a moment but then.

 

“It sounds like waves,” Percy whispers eyes wide as he stares at the black and white image on the screen. Jefferson covers his mouth trying not to laugh. They’re at the last ultrasound appointment before Shelly’s c-section. Nothing major, just one last look before the surgery. The doctor chuckles as he moves the ultrasound wand about. The English cartographer isn’t sure what secondary the man has what with the overpowering smell of chocolate scented scent blockers but he’s kind and cheery and doesn’t mind answering Percy’s endless questions.

 

“It does sorta sound like waves doesn’t it? I find the sound soothing.”

 

Percy tilts his head before nodding.

 

“I do too.”

 

He waits a bit.

 

“So my baby sibling is okay?”

 

“They’re doing better than okay. Excited to be able to meet them soon?”

 

“Yes!”

* * *

 

Shelly smiles as he looks down at his daughter. His sweet, adorable Pamela Elaine McDonough. Percy is straining to see her and if Shelly had the energy he would lean down so that his little boy could see. But he doesn’t and Jefferson had to step out for a bit to call his family and let them know the news.

 

“I bet she’s pretty,” Percy says. He’s being such a good boy, not trying to climb up onto the bed without help.

 

“The prettiest,” Shelly agrees. He sees Smolder, his friend and the reason he got to know his husband Mate, before Percy does. Of course, Percy doesn’t see him until the unfairly muscled Beta has picked up his son so that he can get a clearer look.

 

“Uncle Smolder!” The boy squeaks before cringing like he was too loud. Pamela grunts but otherwise doesn’t make a sound, too busy drinking from the bottle in her mouth. Both Smolder and Percy lean over to look at the baby. The look of awe in Percy’s eyes is something that Shelly wants to remember forever.

 

“She’s so small. Was I that small?” Percy asks as he leans as far down as he can without falling out of Smolder’s arms.

 

Shelly tilts his head thoughtfully.

 

“I think you were smaller.”

 

Percy gasps. Jefferson chooses that moment to come back in and Percy fights to look over Smolder’s shoulder. Little hands planted firmly and knees digging into Smolder’s chest. Smolder doesn’t mind so Shelly doesn’t try and stop what’s happening.

 

“Papa. Papa was I tinier than Pammy?”

 

Jefferson chuckles taking his son from Smolder. He makes a show of looking Percy over before looking at Pamela.

 

“I think you’re still smaller.”

 

“Papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> \-------


End file.
